


Yuugi no Ko

by Maki831 (MSF_00)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Duel Monsters, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSF_00/pseuds/Maki831
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi can't sleep and Mokuba is curious. And when you're young and curious, the word 'Game' can have many different meanings. A Duel could be the best solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights and characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I am not profiting in any way by writing this story.
> 
> Originally written for Loki-chan on the Kyokou Geemu forums. First actual Chibishipping fic. Takes place on the airship during Battle City.
> 
> Oh, and Bold Italics indicate Yugi and the Spirit's 'mindspeech'.

* * *

The darkness inside of room #3 was briefly illuminated as Mouto Yugi and the Spirit of his Sennen Puzzle switched places. The weight on the young boy's mind and shoulders had increased in the past several minutes and he sank onto the bed with a heavy heart.

He reached through his mind to speak to his friend. _ **"First Bakura was hurt during the Duel and now, Malik's dark character has sent him into the Darkness. Mai's mind is trapped in the Shadows and the man who claimed to be Malik is unconscious. How many more people, Mou hitori no boku? How many others will have to be hurt before this whole thing is over?"**_

The Pharaoh had no ready answer that would sooth his little friend. He, too, was troubled by all these events and the future looked to be as hazy as his memories. _" **I do not know, Aibou. But there will not be any answers tonight so it is best if you try to go back to sleep. The battles are going to begin again tomorrow and you will need all the rest you can get in order to fight them."**_

Yugi wasn't anywhere near tired but removed his shoes and jacket. Mou hitori no Yugi was right, there wasn't anything more to be done tonight. But how could he go back to sleep now after already being awakened with new worries that only settled on top of the old ones?

"I can't," he mumbled to himself, bringing his knees up to his chest.

The Pharaoh's voice was gently firm. _" **Aibou. Sleep."**_

Not wanting to argue, Yugi complied with his friends' wish by sliding beneath the covers. Then with a small sigh, he reached up to remove the Puzzle.

Another knock sounded.

He stopped and dropped the chain.

 **"Aibou?"** The Spirit questioned.

Yugi was too concerned about more possible problems to reply. He hopped off the bed, hurried over to the door, slid it open and fully expected to have to look up at the person on the other side.

But he didn't. Instead, Yugi was surprised to be staring eye-level with one of the last people he had expected to see.

"Mokuba?"

The little black haired boy nodded and shuffled his feet a bit. He was still dressed in the clothes he had worn that day. "Hi, Yugi. Were um, were you sleeping?"

He had been for a little while, before Anzu had come banging on his door with news of Bakura's disappearance. But sleep now was still pretty much in question. "No, I was awake. Did something happen? Is your brother okay?"

Mokuba blinked. "Nothing's wrong. Nisama is fine. I just-I wanted to ask you something."

That was it? Yugi turned on the lights and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Whatever it was, it had to be pretty important if Mokuba felt he had to ask at 1 a.m. "What is it?"

Feet continued to shuffle as Mokuba flushed and lowered his gaze. Yugi just watched, confused. Then suddenly the boy's head came back up and he blurted, "Will you play Duel Monsters with me?"

It was Yugi's turn to blink and he couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. "Huh? Duel Monsters? Now?"

Mokuba nodded again, filling his gray blue eyes with hope.

Yugi scratched his head. The boy wanted to play a game at this hour? Didn't Kaiba have some sort of bedtime schedule for his little brother? Not that it was Yugi's place to tell anyone how to raise family but it _was_ late. And with Mou hitori no Yugi disagreeing in the back of his mind…

"I-isn't it kind of late for Duel Monsters, Mokuba?" Yugi asked as nicely as he could. "We should try to sleep. It's been a hard day for me and tomorrow the-"

"Hey, I had a rough day too!" Mokuba cut in. "I helped Nisama and his team at Kaiba Corporation watch over all the Duels in the city for God cards! I hit the streets looking for cheaters and bullies! I helped you find your friends! _And_ I was kidnapped by a bunch of goons who wanted to brainwash me!"

The kid looked ready to hit something. Yugi was startled by the sudden change of attitude and brought up his hands. "I'm sorry, Mokuba. I just thought that-"

"You just thought that it was way past my bedtime. Admit it."

"Well-"

Mokuba moved closer. "I'm not some stupid little kid, Yugi. I'm responsible enough to know what's best for me. Nisama knows it, too, so that's why I'm not cuddling with blankies and pillows right now. I came here to challenge you but if you're too tired or afraid, I can find someone else with the guts to accept."

What? Yugi dropped his hands. "I'm not afraid of you, Mokuba."

"Uh-huh. Prove it."

The dare hung between them for several seconds before Yugi started to smile. Inside him, the Pharaoh had ceased his calm protesting and was now muttering something about "tenacious children" and "impolite ways". His distaste at being called a coward by an eleven-year-old was obviously strong.

Yugi tried to explain. _" **He doesn't mean it. He's just trying to get us to play with him. Kaiba's the same way."**_

 ** _"Humph,"_   **was the disgruntled reply.

_**"I know how he feels. People underestimate him because he's young. They underestimate me because I'm small. It's almost the same thing. No one knows what we're really like except for our friends and family. That's tough sometimes."** _

_**"Aibou-"** _

_**"He just wants to prove himself."**_ Yugi paused. _" **I know how that feels, too."**_

Yugi heard the echo of a soft sigh and knew that his friend couldn't argue. He knew his Aibou well enough to realize when the boy had a point…

_" **Mou hitori no boku, I'm going to take up his challenge."** _

…And when his mind was made up.

Yugi took the Pharaoh's silence as acceptance and then stepped away from the door. "Okay, Mokuba. Come in."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Yugi's competitive nature had won out, just as Kaiba Mokuba had hoped. He pulled a Duel Monsters deck from his vest pocket and entered the room. The door swooshed shut behind him and the sound of the latch was almost enough to make him nervous again.

Almost but not quite. He was inside Yugi's room now. The toughest part of OCC (Operation Cure Curiosity) was over.

Yugi came up beside him and looked around. "Since you don't have a Duel Disk we can pull chairs over to the table and play there."

Mokuba shrugged; it was a gesture full of classic Kaiba carelessness. "Get your Deck and I'll move the chairs."

The cards were retrieved and the makeshift playing field was assembled. Both boys then settled into their plush seats and began shuffling.

"Couldn't sleep?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba's shuffling slowed and he directed his gaze to the table. "I slept a little. Nisama and I were researching stuff in the Computer Room and I dozed off in my chair. A dream woke me up."

Yugi regarded the boy sympathetically. "Nightmare?"

Mokuba felt the flush return to his face and he lowered his head a little more. No it hadn't been a bad dream. It was more like the reoccurring basis for OCC and the number one reason for all his flushing and fidgeting now. He and Yugi had been playing Duel Monsters in a setting much like the one they were presently in. No arena and no friends and no Nisama. It had been pretty weird to be Dueling Yugi in the first place in that set up, but not half as weird as what Yugi did to him every time he sent one of Mokuba's Monsters to the Graveyard.

Or even one quarter as weird as what Mokuba was planning to do now.

He laid his Deck down. "No, no nightmare. Ready to start?"

Yugi was actually more ready to ask why the boy wouldn't look up at him but just replied, "Yes," and reached to pick up five cards.

Mokuba raised his head in time to see this and hurriedly clamped the hand to the table with his own. "Wait!"

Yugi's palm stung and he looked at Mokuba with so much discomfort that the child immediately eased the pressure on the hand and said, "I-sorry. I'm sorry."

Yugi's good nature kicked in and he tried to move his hand. "It's okay. If you aren't ready we can wait a few minutes before we-uh, Mokuba?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my hand back please?"

What? Mokuba glanced down and saw that he still had it trapped beneath his own. A bubbling sensation built up in his stomach at the sight, and he slid his hand away. "It's cold," he muttered.

Yugi rubbed his palm. "I know. I was outside and-it's a long story. Why did you stop me?"

OCC. Mokuba took a deep breath. "Because we have to go over my rules first."

"Rules?"

Mokuba's expression became impish as he relaxed once more. "What, did'ja think that I was gonna challenge you to a regular game? Get real. You can beat Nisama. I have to do something to help me win."

Yugi should've expected something like this. An out of the blue competition with Mokuba had already once proved to be full of mischief and ulterior motives. True, the motives had involved trying to help his brother but as honorable as that was the kid hadn't been above a trick or two. So to have him lay his intentions out in the open was both new and interesting.

But Yugi was wary. His entire day had been filled with insane Duels with special conditions and promises of dire consequences to the loser. Mokuba wasn't in possession of any dark power but Yugi felt he still needed more information. "What rules?"

Mokuba pointed to the Sennen Puzzle. "Well for starters, rule one is that you Duel without this thing."

Surprised, Yugi cupped it in his hands and brought it up onto the table. "Without my Puzzle? Why?"

"Because even though I don't really believe that you have some ancient Pharaoh's spirit living inside you, I can't risk ignoring it for this game. True or not, take it off."

There was a minute of hesitation before Yugi lifted the trinket from his neck and set it next to him.

The bubbling sensation in Mokuba's stomach intensified. Yugi was cooperating. So far, so good. "The second rule is that we keep this game a secret. No one can ever know we played it."

If Nisama ever found out…

A troubled expression passed over Yugi's face, and Mokuba could tell that he was skeptical. Quickly, he added, "That way you'll be spared from your humiliation when I take you down." It was obnoxious and something Nisama would say, but Yugi was starting to look suspicious. Mokuba had to say something to goad him into agreeing!

Yugi was still unsure but couldn't ignore Mokuba's usual stubborn disposition. The kid would meet a tidal wave head on if it got in his way. "Okay Mokuba, this game stays between us."

He meant it. Mokuba started to relax again but didn't get too far before Yugi added, "Are there any other rules?"

Only the biggest and most important one. Mokuba's heart began beating a little faster and he clasped his hands together. "Just one more. We each decide on a penalty for the other to perform whenever one of our monsters is destroyed."

Visions of darkness and shadows flashed before Yugi's eyes, and he tried to push them aside. "Penalty? What kind of penalty?"

"Any kind we want." Mokuba stopped for a moment. "Does that make you want to chicken out?"

The taunt had come out a little differently than Mokuba had planned. He had meant to sound more arrogant, more condescending. Instead his growing nervousness had given his voice a small, shaky tone. Like he was ready to start bawling if Yugi refused to accept and continue.

Both looked to be excellent possibilities as the silence went on. Mokuba clutched his hands tighter together and waited, feeling sweat gather between them. This was definitely the most exciting and nerve-racking thing he had ever done. And he was only half finished with it.

At last, Yugi replied, "No, I won't chicken out. I've agreed to everything else. My penalty is that every time you destroy one of my monsters, I get to pick a new penalty."

Mokuba didn't say anything at first. The bubbling in his stomach had turned into a boil, and he had to wipe his hands off on his jeans. Yugi had consented to everything. He was really going to Duel him. OCC was set to go into the final stages.

But only if Mokuba could dump the nervousness and get a hold of himself.

_I can,_ he thought. _I told Yugi that I wasn't a stupid little kid and I'm not. I can handle this._

With as much nonchalance as possible, he shrugged and then reached for his cards. "Okay. Then my penalty will be that whenever you destroy my monsters, you're gonna have to kiss me."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Yugi became very still. Had he heard correctly?

He tried to make sure. "I-I-what?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Have to kiss me. You know, the penalty for killing my monsters? Jeez Yugi, pay attention. Pick up some cards and let's play. We'll start with four thousand Life Points. You can go first."

Numb, Yugi reached for his cards and tried not to blush. Kiss? Was Mokuba serious? Yugi had never kissed anyone in his life. Except for his mother and his grandfather, but that didn't count because they were family. Yugi had always thought that his first non-family kiss would be with a girl. Preferably Anzu, although Yugi was already sure that her feelings lay with the Spirit of his Puzzle.

The faint voice of Mou hitori no Yugi spoke again. _" **I do not like this. Mokuba is planning something."**_

Yugi drew five cards and tried to push his sadness aside. It wasn't the Pharaoh's fault Anzu loved him. Besides, Yugi already had a good idea of what Mokuba was trying to do. _" **It's all right."**_

_**"Aibou."** _

Yugi didn't reply and drew his sixth card to begin the Duel. Three Monster cards, two Magic cards and one Trap card made up his first hand. He looked them over for a moment before sliding Kuribou in facedown defense position. "I'll play one Monster facedown. Your turn."

 _ **"What-?"**_ the Spirit began.

_**"Please, Mou hitori no boku. You believed in me when I dueled with Jounouchi on the dock today. Let me deal with Mokuba."** _

Mokuba drew. His hand consisted of two Monsters, two Magics and two Traps. It didn't take him long to make a decision. "I'll play the Man Eating Plant in attack mode and two cards facedown." He positioned the two Magic cards accordingly. "End turn."

That was familiar. Yugi tried not to frown as he picked up his next card. Another Trap. He set it on the table along with one more Trap and a Magic card. "Three cards facedown and I'll sacrifice Kuribou to bring out Black Magician Girl." He placed her in attack position…and then hesitated, blushing. "Go."

This time Mou hitori no Yugi's voice wasn't so faint. _" **Aibou!"**_

Yugi stood up so suddenly that Mokuba nearly dropped the card he had just drawn. Then he watched as Yugi grabbed the Puzzle and walked over to his bed, where he laid it next to the pillow and said, _**"** **I can't attack him yet, Mou hitori no boku. Not until I have a better idea of what his strategy is. So for now, I'm just going to hold off. He won't attack me anytime soon anyway. Trust me."**_

In other words, don't start doubting him now. The spirit let out an echoing sigh. _**"I do trust and believe in you, but it is just that I hate seeing you in uncomfortable situations. And judging by your elevated temperature and hesitation, Mokuba has tangled you into a big one."**_

 _ **"Yeah,"**_ Yugi agreed, _ **"but it won't stop me from winning."**_

Mokuba stared. Yugi's cheeks were still a little red but his game face was now definitely on. It was scarily similar to the face he had worn in Mokuba's dreams. The one that had nuzzled against Mokuba's face as their lips touched…

The memory made the boy anxious, and he cleared his throat. "Are you and your imaginary friend finished yet?"

Yugi gave the Pharaoh one last word of assurance before walking back over to his chair and sitting. Mokuba rolled his eyes again and then slid out his next Monster. "You really should see a shrink or something, Yugi. I play Crocodilus in defense and end my turn."

Yugi had thought as much. He picked up another Monster card and put it on the table. "Gamma the Magnet Warrior set to attack." A moment. "And I didn't know that you still had that Deck."

Mokuba knew that he would remember. He rearranged the cards in his hands. "I tried to find the kid after the tournament, but I didn't know his name or where he was from. So I keep his cards with me all the time now just, you know, in case I see him again. It's a long shot, but I still gotta give him an apology and everything so…yeah, that's why I still have 'em."

This pleased Yugi to hear. Mokuba sure had come a long way since they had first met. But still, Yugi had to say, "You can't win against me with someone else's cards, Mokuba. I've told you, that isn't how this game works."

Mokuba met his eyes. "I know."

 _Then why continue?_ Yugi wondered. "Your move."

Mokuba added a new card to his hand and noted with satisfaction that a hint of blush was still on Yugi's face. "You really should attack, Yugi. I'm gonna beat you at this rate if you don't."

Yugi shook his head. "No you won't, Mokuba. Because you aren't going to attack any of my Monsters either, are you? You're too afraid that it you do, I'll change my penalty to negate yours. And you don't want that because you're counting on your penalty to keep me from winning."

Mokuba looked down at his cards. Yugi was right, he wouldn't attack. OCC would be blown if he did and Yugi declared no kissing allowed. But like any good Kaiba, Mokuba had thought about this beforehand and had a card that would work around it. After all, he hadn't come here to win some stupid Duel Monsters game.

He pulled the card from his hand and laid it down in attack position. Then he flipped over one of his Magic cards. "You're pretty smart, Yugi. But that doesn't mean I still won't attack you. I equip the Malevolent Nuzzler to Leghul. It adds seven hundred more points to his attack and then I'll use him to attack your Life Points directly with one thousand!"

So Mokuba was going to bypass his Monsters altogether. Yugi's hand snatched for his Trap card. "Then I activate Magic Cylinder to deflect the attack back to your Life Points."

Mokuba couldn't counter that move and had no choice but to take the damage. The score was now Yugi four thousand, himself three thousand.

But it wasn't too big of a deal. Mokuba was using an Equip Deck, specially designed to power up weaker monsters. He still had two more Malevolent Nuzzlers waiting in his Deck along with three Invigoration Magic cards, three Reinforcements Trap Cards and a long list of others. Powering up Leghul with these would force Yugi into attacking for sure because he wasn't the kind of person who would give up a Duel without fighting.

And that's just what Mokuba was counting on for OCC's success. Yugi's fighting spirit.

He waved a hand. "Your turn, Yugi."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Sweat gathered around Yugi's temples as he drew. It was the Magic card Magic Formula. He put it with his other cards and tried to think. The Spellbinding Circle Trap he had laid down earlier was useless now that he knew Mokuba wouldn't be attacking any of his Monsters. And Magic Cylinder had saved him, but he couldn't keep avoiding a thousand points of direct damage every turn. Yugi had to cut Mokuba's strategy right here if he wanted the chance to tip the Duel into his favor. It wouldn't be much of a cut, but it should give him some time to figure out what to do next.

He turned over one of his Magic cards. "De-Spell. I'll use it to destroy your Malevolent Nuzzler."

Mokuba flipped over one of his own and took great pleasure in informing Yugi, "Mystical Space Typhoon. It negates the activation of your Magic card and then destroys it."

So much for that idea. Yugi put the card in his Graveyard and went back to studying his hand cards, feeling the sweat on his head bead down the side of his face. He now had three turns to get rid of Leghul before Mokuba could win the game. But the thought of attacking the kid's monsters and performing Mokuba's penalty still made him uneasy. First kisses were nerve-wracking enough so gambling them on a Duel Monsters game didn't make it any easier. Plus, having Mokuba on the receiving end only made it worse. Yugi would be ashamed, his friends might be disgusted and Kaiba would go berserk.

But he couldn't just let Mokuba win. The boy had found a way around Yugi's penalty so there had to be a way around his.

Yugi picked out two cards and laid them down. "I'll cover one card and then play Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack. And uh, a-and…"

Mokuba leaned forward.

Yugi's conviction failed. "And end my turn."

End his turn? Mokuba felt a rush of frustration. Why wasn't Yugi attacking? He couldn't hate the idea of kissing him that much! Not enough to throw the whole stupid Duel away!

He practically tore his next card as he yanked it from the top of his Deck. Pot of Greed. Mokuba put it in his hand. He'd show Yugi. If he wouldn't attack on his own then Mokuba would make him. "I'll attack again with Leghul and then end my turn."

The score was now three thousand Life Points apiece. Yugi drew his next card and attempted to discreetly dry his face with an arm. He wouldn't panic. There was still time to work something out.

He had drawn Premature Burial. He put it facedown and then scooped up his Magnet Warriors. "I'm sacrificing Gamma and Beta to the Graveyard to bring out my Buster Blader." He placed it next to his Black Magician Girl.

"Let me guess," Mokuba said. "My move?"

"Uh, yeah. Your move."

There was a shocker. Mokuba picked up his next card and then smirked in such a way that Yugi was instantly reminded of Kaiba. And from what he could remember that smirk had always meant trouble. He ran an arm alongside his face again.

Mokuba noticed this time and grew smug. So Yugi was having a harder time than he had thought. The possibility of losing was starting to look like too much for him. A little more nudging just might finally seal the deal. "You look scared, Yugi. How come? You've had lots of chances to finish off my Monsters and I really don't get why you're not attacking me. I mean it's not like I can do much to stop you. Your attacking power is way higher than mine."

Silence. Yugi didn't know if it was the feigned innocence in Mokuba's voice or the stress of the situation but suddenly, he was ten times as unsure about everything. Mou hitori no Yugi had tried to warn him about something like this but Yugi had refused to listen, trusting in Mokuba's friendship and insisting that he had just wanted to prove himself. But instead of doing that, the boy had proceeded to set Yugi up for a loss with the use of his penalty. There wasn't any kind of worth or honor in that. So why...?

"Finish your turn, Mokuba."

He was only too happy to oblige and laid down the card he had just picked up. "Okay. I'll equip Leghul with this Reinforcements Trap card to give him another five hundred points of attacking power and attack your Life Points again."

That now made the score three thousand to fifteen hundred. Yugi cringed. Fifteen hundred of his Life Points, gone. Luckily, the Trap would only last for this turn before Mokuba had to send it to the Graveyard but at this rate, it didn't matter. Mokuba was still going to go straight for his Points and there wasn't a card in Yugi's hand that could stop him.

Mokuba laid his Pot of Greed facedown. "One more card facedown and my turn's done."

Yugi reached for his next card. From here there were really only two options left, and both had their pros and cons. Yugi could end the game right now and have the satisfaction of the win and knowing that he had beaten Mokuba at his own devious game. But at the same time, he would still have to deal with the kissing penalty. One for each Monster. And Mokuba had three on the field.

On the other hand, Yugi could let Mokuba believe that he had successfully backed him into a corner and forfeit the Duel. That way, Mokuba would get his underhanded victory and Yugi would get a clean, kiss free getaway. Problem solved. But the downside was that it was too easy. The wussy route, Honda would say. Plus, Yugi still had that problem with admitting defeat.

Mokuba saw the indecisiveness on Yugi's face and decided that more nudging was in order. "What's taking so long? Make a move, Yugi."

"I'm trying."

"Trying? You don't look like you're trying! You look like you want to run away from big, scary Mokuba and the Duel nobody's supposed know about. I thought you had more guts than that."

Yugi clenched a fist. "I'm not running anywhere. I told you, I'm not afraid of you, Mokuba."

"And I told you to prove it so what are you waiting for?"

Yugi had to bite back the urge to yell in response. The kid had a lot of gall sitting there and demeaning his actions when he had tricked Yugi into this position in the first place. Even after all he had said in Mokuba's defense to Mou hitori no Yugi, the boy had turned out to be just as conniving as the Pharaoh had predicted.

The fist slowly unclenched. "I'm waiting to decide if this Duel is worth finishing."


	5. Chapter 5

Mokuba was used to threats but when they came from Yugi, Mokuba knew from experience that he couldn't take them lightly. The King of Games did not make idle threats during his Duels. He really would forfeit the game if he felt he had no reason to continue.

Why hadn't Mokuba thought of this possibility?

Because he had thought he could sucker Yugi into kissing him instead of asking him straight out. But Mokuba had been afraid. Afraid of being embarrassed if Yugi said no and super-afraid of what his brother would say if Yugi told him about it.

Yet as terrifying as that was -and with OCC now in full effect- there was no way Mokuba was just going to let him forfeit. Yugi wouldn't say anything to Nisama anyway because promises were something else he didn't give idly.

Mokuba stared point-blank at him. "If you think that quitting is the only way to beat me then go for it. I'll get to tell Nisama that I defeated you."

Yugi met his eyes. "I thought your rules said we couldn't tell anyone about this Duel."

"If you wimp out now, the rules go out with you."

What? Yugi looked from his Deck to Mokuba and then back again. "Why are you doing this, Mokuba? What is it that you really want?"

"Play to the end and find out."

Yugi glanced at his Deck again and hesitated a minute longer before flipping over a Magic card. "I'm giving up eight hundred of my Life Points to activate Premature Burial and bring Beta back to the field." He took it from the Graveyard, set it in attack position and flipped a second card. "Then I'll equip my Black Magician Girl with Magic Formula to raise her attack points to twenty-five hundred."

Yugi's firepower now added up to thirty-nine hundred points. More than enough to destroy Mokuba's Monsters and the rest of his Life Points all at once. The information caught his breath and held it like a vice grip. This was it! Yugi was going in for the kill!

"Your turn."

The vice grip loosened and Mokuba's breath shot out in a silent, outraged gasp. The move shouldn't have surprised him after Yugi's last few disappointing turns, but Yugi had sacrificed enough Life Points for the Premature Burial card to put himself right into jeopardy. Why? Yugi had to know that not capitalizing during this turn could very well hand Mokuba the Duel during his.

Mokuba glared at him. "What are you doing? This is...I don't want to win this way!"

Yugi smiled. "No? Then we're in a stalemate. If we continue not to attack then we're going to sit here until a Deck runs out of cards."

"But-but that's not fair!" 

"I know."

Mokuba pounded on the table. "You're ruining everything! Why couldn't you just attack me and get it over with?"

"Why couldn't you just Duel me without all these little tricks and conditions?" Yugi countered softly.

Nothing was said for several seconds. Then Yugi repeated, "It's your turn."

Mokuba picked up The Fake Trap card from his Deck and added it to his hand. He couldn't let the Duel end that way. Damn, Yugi had really screwed up the operation. He had weasled his way out of every one of Mokuba's traps, and it now looked like he was going to weasle his way out of the Duel altogether.

How the heck did he always manage to get out of such sticky situations anyway?

_By using his brain!_ Mokuba told himself. _Now think! Forfeiting was the last thing I thought he would try to do, but he threatened to do it anyway. Isn't there something I could do he wouldn't expect?_

Mokuba jerked his eyes back and forth across the cards. How could he win? What could he do? What did Yugi think he WOULDN'T do?

He thought and thought and suddenly, it hit him. Of course! An attack! Yugi wouldn't expect it because he still believed that Mokuba was trying to win the Duel. But with OCC, an attack against Yugi's stronger monsters meant an automatic three cards in Mokuba's Graveyard and the end of his Life Points.

So Mokuba reached out, slowly switched his Crocodilus into attack position and calmly announced, "I'll use Crocodilus to attack your Beta Warrior, Man Eating Plant to attack your Buster Blader and Leghul to attack your Black Magician Girl."

Then, just as calmly, he set his three monsters in the Graveyard, laid his hand cards on the table and walked over to Yugi's side. Somehow, those bubbles in his stomach had changed themselves in a herd of stomping rhinoceros's. Not just from nerves, but from excitement as well. It wasn't easy for someone to get the best of Yugi, so to actually do it felt pretty darn good.

Speaking of Yugi, he stared at Mokuba as if he were from another planet. It made Mokuba smirk as he leaned close to Yugi and whispered, "You win."

His breath ghosted over Yugi's mouth and chin, and the older boy flushed at the slight contact. If there hadn't been so many drawbacks to the situation, he might have enjoyed Mokuba's closeness a little more. But with Yugi's inexperience, Mokuba's age and the fear of angering Kaiba, Yugi couldn't enjoy anything.

Wait, what was Mokuba doing anyway? Yugi tried to move back. "Wait! No-!"

The boy moved forward and caught Yugi's mouth with his in mid-protest. Unexpected tingles shot through the both of them- good, bad, frightened, excited- until Yugi put his hands on Mokuba's shoulders and pushed him away. "W-wait!"

Mokuba complied, but only for a moment. "One," he whispered before he leaned forward again.

Yugi was glued to his chair, still tingled and half in shock. Mokuba's lips touched his again, slower, easier, giving both boys a chance to get used to the pressure of being mouth to mouth. It was still a little awkward, but soon Yugi forgot why kissing his rival's younger brother was a bad idea.

Several long moments passed and Mokuba pulled back to observe Yugi's face. His eyes were bright and his cheeks were flushed. It was a huge difference from the confident, game-faced expression he had worn in Mokuba's dreams, but the boy found it no less exciting. Mouto Yugi, putty in his hands. Wow.

"Two," Mokuba counted again.

This time Yugi surprised him by initiating the last kiss. Mokuba eyes widened before he closed them and slipped back into those tingles.

Okay, so maybe HE was the putty but no matter. Operation OCC: Successful.

But no longer covert.

Yugi's mouth was too busy to smile, but he couldn't help but do it mentally as he recalled Mokuba's earlier words:

_"Then my penalty will be that whenever you destroy my monsters, you're gonna have to kiss me."_

Whenever YOU destroy my monsters. Not 'Whenever they go to the Graveyard'.

With great amusement, Yugi silently finished the words that the first kiss had cut off.

_No penalty._


End file.
